Hetalia Mpreg One Shots!
by XxMCRmyBVBxX
Summary: A collection of Hetalia mpreg one shots from the most popular pairings to rare pairings! You can comment a ship of your choosing (with all rules in mind) and I will happily write up a one shot for you! Enjoy lovelies! (WARNING: Contains Mpreg (Male Pregnancy)) (WARNING: Gay one shots (boyxboy) if you don't like it, don't read it!) REQUESTS ARE OPEN!
1. Intro

**A/N:** This is a collection of Hetalia mpreg stories. Some will be written because I just get bored and others will be upon request! That's right, you can comment a ship of your choosing and I will gladly write out a one shot for you. It can be about a specific fluffy event in the pregnancy or it can be written on the whole nine months or even a short snippet about the couple and their baby after it's born. I just really feel like there are hardly any Hetalia mpreg fics and I thought making this could be fun especially since people can request any ship of their choosing. Note that I am familiar with a lot of the characters but not all of them (I only watch the anime I haven't read the manga or anything) So I am sorry if I don't get many of the characters totally right, please don't bite my head off for it! Also, please do not be so impatient when it comes to me writing out anything you request, I do have other fan fics up that I'm still currently writing and I may not get to update this every single day. Thank you so much for reading and requesting. Thank you and enjoy!

**RULES!**

**1**. When requesting a ship, state who you want to be the pregnant one or "mother" so I don't mess it up

**2**. State the length you want it, you can choose from a long one shot month by month of the pregnancy, a short snippet of a cute fluffy moment for the expecting couple, or a short one shot of a cute moment your ship had with their newborn baby (the baby in the story can only be as old as a toddler to keep all the cute and fluffiness ^.^)

**3**. You can only ask for one ship at a time since I don't want to be swamped with requests

**4**. You can even request rare pairings like AmeLiet or SpUK or Romerica or even Germano. Anything really, I will gladly write something for you

Thank you for requesting and reading, you guys are the best! I hope you enjoy!


	2. Merry Christmas -USUK-

"Babe I can't believe it!" The excited nation of America exclaimed, "Our first Christmas with the baby!"  
A very pregnant nation of England waddled into the living room with a cup of tea in his hand.

"Love, the baby isn't even born yet." England, also known as Arthur Kirkland, reminded the younger nation. He sat on a comfy living chair and balanced the cup on his 8 month belly as he still held it.

"Well I mean y'know it's the first Christmas with the little guy here with us in your belly." America replied as he took out some Christmas lights out of a box.

"It's going to be a girl Alfred, I'm telling you." Arthur sighed before sipping on his tea.

"Nope it's gonna be a boy and we're gonna name him Freedom or Hero, I haven't really decided yet." Alfred chuckled.

"Her name will not be any of that, she will be called Rose or Anne." Arthur shot back.

Just then, the baby in his belly kicked twice. Alfred noticed his lover move slightly at that, he could always tell when the baby was kicking the Englishman.

"See it's a boy and he's telling you hates those names and to stop with that girly stuff." America said as he now attempted to untangle the lights.

"No it's a girl and she's telling me she likes those names." England retorted.

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO—

It was Christmas day and the couple was up at the crack of dawn to open presents (mostly because of Alfred's childishness). The two were sitting on the floor opening the wrapped up boxes. Arthur was first to open his. When he tore off the red paper covering the gift, he gasped in surprise.

"Alfred." Arthur smiled as he tore the rest off. It was a set of porcelain angel figurines, each with different designs. "They're all so beautiful."

"I knew you'd love it Iggy." Alfred beamed cheerfully.

Arthur had also received a brand new glass tea set from his lover to add to the first gift, which was also amazing.

"Now your gift." Arthur smiled warmly, handing him a rather large box.

Alfred took it and immediately tore through the paper. "OH MY GOD BABE!"

The American was now holding a Captain America shield.

"It's an actual prop from the movie." Arthur said proudly. America truly looked like he would pass out any second.

"Thanks Iggy! I love you so much!" America exclaimed happily.

"You're Welcome, dear and I love you too." England smiled. "Now for your second gift."

England stood up and walked out of the room to the kitchen. America wondered what he could be getting over there but instead shrugged it off and waited. When England came back, he stood in front of his lover, a pretty red Christmas ribbon stuck to his huge belly.

"Merry Christmas, love. I'm so happy were having this child together." England said softly, a hand at the side of his belly.

"You know what," Alfred smiled, "This is actually the greatest gift you could ever give me."

With that, America placed both hands on either sides of England's belly and kissed it gently. There was a kick as he pulled back but the American simply chuckled it off.

"Merry Christmas little guy." America told his unborn child.

England tutted but held his tongue and instead gave a small smile. This was truly a great Christmas. Definitely one of the best.

**((A/N: This was just to kick things off so have some adorable USUK! By the way this is an example of a short moment or event with the expecting couple though the moments could be longer if I write more to it! Hope you enjoyed this, remember to request and such!))**


	3. The Awesome Surprise -PruCan-

**LaurMidori: I would like to request a PruCan mpreg with Canada as the mother. I'd like it to be either a month by month one shot with a well written birth scene or just a well written birth scene. Also, is this just mpreg or may we also request fpreg?**

**A/N: This is mostly Mpreg since I have never heard of fpreg (I know I can't believe it either) but sure you can request it! ^.^ I've never written fpreg but I can definitely try! You can comment what ship you want me to write for that. By the way, I hope you enjoy this PruCan one shot. **

* * *

**Month 1**

The usually quiet and healthy nation of Canada was clutching the sides of his porcelain toilet as he threw up for the 3rd time that day. The silver-haired former nation of Prussia was seated on the edge of the tub, rubbing small circles into his lover's back.

"Hm you must have some really bad food poisoning or something, liebe." Prussia, better known as Gilbert, spoke softly to the Canadian.

Maybe he did eat something bad. The two did go out to eat 3 weeks ago, maybe that was it. But at the same time, that couldn't be it since Canada, also known as Matthew, was only sick for this week, the other two weeks he had been feeling fine. Maybe it was the flu? When Matthew had finished throwing up, he sat back for a moment, taking in deep breaths.

"Come on, Mein liebe, let's get you cleaned up so you can rest. Matthew just gave a slight nod.

So, Gilbert helped his boyfriend up off the floor and to the sink to wash out his mouth and splash his face with some cool water. After that, Gilbert brought Matthew to the bed for a nap.

"But I'm not tired." Matthew argued as he was laid down.

"Well you're sick and sick people need their rest." The former nation told him. "Now try to get some sleep."

"But it's noon." The Canadian protested.

"Hun, please just try to get a little rest." The ruby red-eyed man pleaded.

"Fine." The nation sighed as he pulled the covers over him.

Gilbert leaned down and pressed a kiss to Matthew's head before turning off the lamp at the nightstand and heading out the room.

Downstairs in the Canadian cabin they shared, Gilbert was seated on the couch thinking and mostly worrying. He was worried about what was happening to his little Canadian, why was he so sick and just in general what was going on. Though he kept telling himself that it was most likely just the flu. At least that's what he hoped.

**Month 2**

Just about two weeks later, the sickness only seemed to get worse which led both the Canadian and the Prussian to what was going on. If it wasn't the flu then what was it?

Matthew was lying down on the couch as he watched some tv. He had been lying down a lot lately though he hardly ever slept.

Gilbert walked into the living room quietly and sat in a chair beside the couch.

"How are you feeling, liebe?" The Prussian asked.

"Hm?" The Canadian hummed as his violet eyes looked up to meet his lover. "I'm feeling okay, I'm just a bit tired and feeling a little drained."

"Oh." Gilbert said in response.

With that, Matthew turned his attention back to the television, which displayed a hockey game of course.

"Maybe.." Gilbert spoke hesitantly. "Maybe you should go to a doctor.

The nation of Canada sat up and gave his lover a reassuring smile. "There's no reason for that Gil, I'm fine. It's probably just a stomach bug."

The former nation dropped it because he knew he's never win against Canada, the younger nation always assured people he was fine even when he wasn't. The truth was, Canada knew that something was wrong with him but he didn't want to bother or burden Gilbert with it so he refused on making a big fuss out of it.

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO—

"Yes, thank you so much, I'll be there by 3." Matthew spoke over the phone with his doctor. It had been another week and the nation needed to know what was wrong with him, it really started to scare him. So, he scheduled an appointment with his personal doctor to be examined.

Matthew hadn't even told his lover about calling to make an appointment because he didn't wasn't to make a fuss. Luckily, the Prussian was out with his best friends, the nation of France and the nation of Spain, so the blond didn't have to worry about making excuses on where he was going. As he got dressed in the bedroom he and his boyfriend shared, his little white bear that went by the name of Kumajiro padded into the room.

"I'll only be gone for a few hours Kuma." The nation assured the little bear. The bear gave off a nod before climbing on to the bed and curling up.

Driving to the doctor's office was definitely nerve wracking for him. He was so worried over what the doctor might say, what bad things could be happening to him right now. Though, he did try to push those thoughts away for the time being.

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO—

Hours had passed and Gilbert was now pacing back and forth in the cabin, having been home for almost an hour now. Canada wasn't home and he wasn't even picking up his phone. It was worrying the Prussian to no end. Where was Matt? After only a half hour of worrying, the front door opened and Prussia ran straight toward it.

"Matt! I thought something happened to you! Where were you?" Gil cried as he latched on to the Canadian.

Though, Matthew was paled and in shock over what he had learned at the doctor's office. Not to mention, he was scared. Scared of how Gilbert would react to this if he told him.

"I-I'm fine." Matt stuttered. "I just needed some fresh air."

"O-Oh." Gilbert stuttered back in response.

Matt couldn't tell the Prussian, at least not now.

He couldn't tell Gil that he was pregnant with their child.

And so, the next few weeks of sickness and lack of energy were still going on but with Gilbert still very unaware.

**Month 3**

Matthew had been careful to remember exactly how many weeks and months along he was. Currently, he was only in the first week of his third month. He of course was still getting morning sickness, which cause Gil to become even more suspicious every day, but still Canada was not very set on telling him. How would that conversation even start?

Matt had just got out the shower, a blue towel wrapped around his waist as he looked in the full length mirror. One of his fingers reached down and poked the now rounder belly. You could hardly tell he was even expecting but if you felt it, it felt hard and you could definitely tell then. He let out a little sigh as he turned sideways to see how big he had look from the side. He looked no different though and he was thankful for that at least.

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO—

Just a week later, both Gil and Matt could see strange new changes with the Canadian. He had one incredible sweet tooth, not to mention crazy cravings.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Gil asked one morning as he rummaged through the fridge.

"Pancakes.." Matt said as he thought. "And wurst. Could you maybe make some?"

"Wurst? Are you sure?" Gil asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Mhmm. Oh! And some caramel topping yum." Matt smiled before getting up and looking through a cabinet. Though he was incredibly confused, Gil got to work on making wurst while Matt got out some stuff for pancakes.

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO—

Nearing the end of his third month of pregnancy, Matthew was much more moodier. That only made him contemplate on telling Gil about everything sooner. It was becoming quite obvious anyway..

On the couch, Matthew sat, cuddling Kumajiro in his lap as he watched a movie on television. Gilbert walked right in and went to sit next to his lover.

"Gosh Matt, you're taking up the whole couch." Gil chuckled as he sat down.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?" Matthew shouted as he glared at the Prussian.

Gilbert couldn't even process what was going on at the moment. He had never heard Matt raise his voice, let alone curse like that.

"But that's not what-" Gil protested.

"NO, YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU. WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING ME FAT?!" Matt stood up, sending Kuma on the floor. "I DON'T NEED TO TAKE YOUR SHIT."

With that, he stormed out of the living room and to the kitchen.

"What the fucking fuck was that?" Gilbert muttered under his breath.

Only minuets later, there was loud sobbing from the kitchen, which sent Gilbert running over there. When he reached the kitchen, he could see Canada crying with a pickle jar in his hand.

"I-I can't open it!" Canada wailed.

"Here I got it." Prussia told him sweetly before taking the jar. He twisted it open them handed it back to Matt.

"Yay!" Matt giggled happily. "Thanks so much, you're the best!"

With that, the Canadian walked back to the living room, munching on a pickle. Gilbert felt more confused than he had ever felt in his whole life.

**Month 4**

By now, Matt had been wearing noting but over sized sweaters to hide his now obvious baby bump. He still hadn't told Gil about this due to the fact that just the thought of that conversation made him nervous. Gil wasn't an idiot though, he knew something was definitely up with Matt and he was hoping maybe the Canadian would tell him soon.

Heading back to the bedroom from having been in the living room, all Matt wanted to do was sleep since he was so tired. He was always exhausted but could hardly ever sleep which bothered him to no end. When he got upstairs, Gil was already in bed in an attempt to fall asleep. Matt lie in bed and let out a sigh in relief before turning to his side. Gil noticed his boyfriend slip into bed so he turned to face the Canadian.

"Hey cutie, wanna do it?" Gil smirked at his lover.

God knows Matt wanted to say yes but he couldn't. He'd been avoiding getting nude in front of Gil and having sex would definitely give that up. Matt let out a little whine at the Prussians words. The Canadian's hormones were going crazy and he had such an increased sex drive lately that the offer was absolutely torture.

"N-No, not tonight Gil." Matt said as he gave a small smile.

"But babe, I'm horny and you look so hot right now!" Gil complained.

"I'm just not in the mood, sweetie." The younger nation lied before turning over.

There was a momentary silence before Gil spoke again. "So… tomorrow?"

"Hm maybe." Matt told him.

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO—

Matt had just got out of the shower after being in there for an hour examining his belly. He was already almost 5 months along. In fact, he would be at 5 months in just a few days. His belly was getting so big it was a wonder how Gil hadn't noticed yet. He grabbed a towel off of the towel rack and wrapped it up around his waist. The Canadian looked in to the full length mirror, it was almost routine, and he poked at his belly like he did every day. It was so hard to believe that there was a tiny life in there, something he and Gil had created all their own.

"Finally you're out!" Gil exclaimed with a smile on his face as he barged in the bathroom.

Matthew shrieked when he came in so rudely and forgot about his visible belly. Gil's eyes wandered down to Matt's belly and just like that it hit him like a truck. Everything fit together, the fact that he had been throwing up before, his weird cravings, and his crazy mood swings. Matt was pregnant.

"Matt… you're…: Gil began and at that point, Matthew felt like crying. He was sure that Gil would hate him for this.

"I-I'm so sorry Gil… I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I know you probably hate me now but I didn't mean to- I-I'm sorry…" Matt sobbed as tears spilled down over his now chubbier cheeks.

Did he really think I'd hat him..? Gil wondered.

"Oh prinzessin." Gil smiled warmly.

The Prussian walked over to his lover and kneeled down in front of him so Matt's belly was in his face.

"How can I hate the mother of my child?" Gil asked rhetorically before kissing the younger nation's belly.

"You're not mad?" Matt asked cautiously.

"If anything I'm happy! I'm gonna have an awesome little me running around here really soon!" Gil chuckled. "I've gotta tell West!"

With that, he stood up and ran out the room to brag to his little brother. That left Matt smiling happily while rubbing his belly.

**Month 5**

Sometime later, Matt explained to Gil that he was already 5 months now. Both were quite happy to be having a child of their own, a tiny person they could both love forever. While Matthew read different books about parenting, Gil figured that he'd just wing it and learn on the way. Not only was the couple excited but, pretty much every other nation was excited. Gil had told his little brother Ludwig, Ludwig had told his friends Kiku and Feliciano and Feliciano told Feliks and well Feliks told everyone else. The Prussian and the Canadian didn't mind though, instead they were grateful that people were so happy for them.

One day in the middle of Matt's 5th month of pregnancy, he scheduled an appointment to have an ultrasound with his personal doctor. The couple could hardly wait and the excitement only grew as they got to the building. When they were called to see the doctor, Matt had a huge but sweet smile on his face while Gil on the other hand had a mischievous grin on his face like always.

"It seems that your baby is doing very well. Very healthy." Matt's doctor, Ms. Fortin, told them both as she passed the ultrasound wand over Matt's big belly.

"That's good and all but when am I gonna be able to find out the gender of by awesome little one?" Gil asked.

"I could tell you now if you'd like." Doctor Fortin offered.

"No..I don't want to know, I want it to be a surprise." Matt told her.

"But Matty-" Gil whined.

"Please Gil?" Matt pleaded, looking up at the Prussian with big violet eyes.

"Okay fine, liebe." Gil said, rolling his eyes.

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO—

Matt was in the kitchen, making a peanut butter, pickle and honey sandwich. Suddenly he felt a weird movement in his belly followed by three "tap" feelings against the lower side of his tummy.

"Gil!" He called out. Gilbert immediately ran in to the kitchen in a panic.

"What happened?" Gil wondered as he caught his breath.

"I-I think the baby kicked.." Matt told him as he placed a hand at the side of his belly.

"Really?" Gil smiled excitedly before going to feel. Their baby kicked a few times against the Prussian's hand.

"That's so fucking awesome!" Gil exclaimed.

**Month 6**

The sixth month of Matt's pregnancy went pretty well all in all. Matthew had to go out and buy maternity clothes because his got too small for his now very big belly. Ever since the baby kicked that one time in the kitchen, it now seems like the baby never wants to stop kicking or moving for that matter. Matt's brother, America, and his former caretakers England and France came over for a visit. They were fussy over Canada, doing lots of stuff for him but Canada never seemed to mind. America was very curious about his brother's belly and how weird it was that a baby could be in there. He acted just like an excited kid.

Everyone had talked about throwing Matt a baby shower soon since the baby would be here in just three months. America wanted it to be big and amazing while France thought about doing something extravagant. England just thought about doing something simple. Matt liked simple and thought that's how the party should go.

A week after the other three nations left, Gil decided to start fixing up the nursery for their baby. Canada was told he couldn't help because paint fumes weren't good for the baby so Gil called his little brother to come help. It only took a few days before the nursery was finished. It ended up being painted yellow and purple since they didn't know the gender and it had matching French furniture.

**Month 7**

As promised, Matt's caretakers and his brother threw the couple a baby shower at Canada's house. Every nation came and it was pretty fun.

"I'm so happy for you!" Elizabeta, the nation of Hungary, smiled as she rubbed Matt's even larger belly.

"Oh thank you so much." Matt nodded with a smile.

"I know how much of a jerk Prussia can be so make sure he treats you right." Elizabeta told him. "If he hurts you I'll be sure to kick his butt."

"Heh alright, I'll be sure to do that." Matt chuckled.

"Oh uh Mr. Canada..?" A timid voice asked.

Matt turned around to see Lili, the small nation of Liechtenstein.

"Yes, Lili?" Matt smiled kindly.

"Do you think I could babysit once the little one is born?" Lili asked.

"That sounds wonderful, of course you can!" Canada nodded cheerfully.

"OKAY LISTEN UP DUDES! IT'S PRESENT TIME!" America exclaimed.

All the nations gathered up as the presents were handed to Matt, who was now sitting on the couch with Gil.

France and England bought a few clothes for both a boy and a girl, America bought baseball designed clothes since he was convinced it was going to be a boy, Italy bought plushies, Germany bought fairytale story books to read to the baby, Japan bought plushies as well as diapers, Russia bought the baby even more stuffed animals, China bought toys to play with, Lithuania and Poland bought clothes for a little girl, Estonia and Latvia bought clothes for a boy, Taiwan bought hats and accessories for the baby's hair, Sealand brought a stuffed doll he made himself, Finland and Sweden bought different sheets and designer blankets for the crib, Iceland, Denmark, and Norway chipped in together to buy a highchair and a play pen for the baby, and Hungary and Austria sowed hand made clothed for the baby as well as bought diapers.

Matt couldn't even express how grateful he was to everyone, they all cared so much.

All in all, the 7th month was a great month, well, beside the aches and sleeping troubles.

**Month 8**

Matt was becoming more anxious seeing as though the baby could be born any moment now. Gil was even more anxious, always worrying about Matt and asking if the Canadian was alright every few minuets.

One day, while lying down in an attempt to take a nap, Canada felt terrible pains in his body. He thought they were just Braxton hicks but no, they hurt much more worse.

"Gil!" Matt shouted as he sat up.

Gil heard his lover from the living room and quickly ran upstairs. When he got there, he saw Canada clutching his huge belly with a distressed look on his face.

"I think it's time!" Matt grunted out.

The couple both agreed on having the baby at home because it made Matt feel more comfortable. Gil got out his cell phone and called the midwife they were going to have help deliver the baby. She told them that she would be there as soon as possible.

An hour passed by and the midwife still was not there. This baby really needed to come out of Matt he could feel it. Gil sat beside Matt and held his hand through the contraction-filled hour.

"Gil." Matt huffed. "I think I need to push."

Gil knew what to do in case he had to deliver the baby, Canada's doctor taught him just how to do everything. So, dreadfully, Gil walked to the bathroom and started gathering up what he needed to deliver this baby. The Prussian returned with a few towels, medical scissors, and a few more blankets. The former nation helped Matt get more comfortable and into position for what was about to come. Of course, Gil had fought some of the most dangerous nations in the world in horrific battle but this was worse, he was delivering a baby!

"Okay." Prussia said as he got between Matt's legs. "Push when you really feel like you have to."

As if on que, a huge contraction hit Matt and he was pushing with the strength he had. He waited every time a contraction came along and within 3 contractions; the baby's head was almost out. Gilbert had to resist the urge to throw up or freak out. Instead he placed his hands on the baby's head and helped ease it out.

"This is so unawesome." Gil muttered to himself. "Okay push again! The head is almost out!"

Matt nodded and pushed again, really hard at that, and that did the trick. The baby's head was out and how that left the hardest part, the shoulders.

"Okay, prinzessin, you're doing great! Almost there!" Gil assured him.

It took a few more pushes and the baby's shoulders were out.

"One more." Gil told Matt.

Matt nodded weakly before pushing again, with all his might, and into this world a baby was born.

Crying and wailing as the infant came into the world, Gil already felt himself tear up. The Prussian cut the umbilical cord carefully and cleaned off the baby before wrapping the newborn up in a towel.

"Is the baby okay?" Matt asked softly.

"Yes Mattie." Gil smiled as he crawled back up to his boyfriend. "Our little girl is just fine."

"O-Oh it's a girl?" Matt asked, a smile reaching his lips.

"Yep and she looks just as awesome as I do!" Gil said proudly as he placed their daughter in the Canadian's arms.

The baby girl looked up at her mother with violet eyes even though she still cried. Matthew took in her features, she had a pale blonde patch of wavy hair on her head with a curl springing from it, and she was far too red and flushed to see what color her skin was but from Matthew thought, he figured she would be just as pale as Gil was.

"I think we should name her Kirsten." Matt spoke quietly.

"Really? A German name?" Gil wondered.

Matt nodded in response before kissing Kirsten's head lovingly.

**((A/N: This was sooooo long. Sorry if it was too long! I think it was pretty good actually! I am filling more requests tomorrow as well so be on the look out lovelies!))**


	4. Bath Time! -Prumano-

**LondonEngland: Prumano one shot of a cute moment with newborn Uke: Romano**

**A/N: Here you go, hope you enjoy! **

* * *

The nation of South Italy, also known as Lovino Vargas, and his husband, the former nation of Prussia, were both sitting with their 3 month old baby boy on the floor of their Italian house. They were playing with and cooing over the little boy for the time being.

"Look bambino." Lovino cooed as he handed the baby a tomato plushie. "Play with this."

The baby boy, Marcello Emmett Beilschmidt, gurgled happily as his little hand grasped at the toy. Prussia, better known as Gilbert Beilschmidt, ruffled his son's pale brown hair with a grin on his face.

After a few more minuets of playing, Marcello started to cry and sob.

"What's wrong, Marcy?" Lovino wondered as he lifted up the baby.

Then and there he could already tell the boy needed a diaper change. Gilbert could tell that's just what it was too and most of the time he tried to avoid changing their son's diaper.

"Well I'm off, bye!" Gil said quickly before standing up and running out of the room.

"You dumb fuck!" Lovino called after him. The Italian stood up and took their baby upstairs to the nursery for a changing.

Upstairs he took of the baby's onsie, and began changing Marcello's diaper.

"Hm, why don't we just give you a bath, bambino?" Lovino smiled as he picked up the boy.

And so, Lovino gathered up Marcello's fluffy white towel and a clean blue onsie and began making his way down the hall and to the bathroom with his baby. As he opened the door to the bathroom, he saw his husband sitting in the tub filled with plenty of bubbles.

"Oh hey there, liebe." Gil said as he sat up in the tub.

"Hurry up and get the fuck out, I gotta wash the bambino." The Italian nation told him.

"Just put him in here with me." Gil suggested.

Lovino thought for a moment before rolling his hazel eyes.

"Fine here." Lovino sighed before handing the little boy to his father.

Gil held him with an awesome smile on his face as the baby splashed around in the water.

"You should come in too, Mein liebe." Gil told his lover.

Lovino's cheeks flushed pink. "W-Why would I even want to do that?"

"So we can have some awesome family time!" Gil exclaimed before holding up Marcello. "Marcy wants you to come in too! How can you say no to this face?"

The Prussian squished his and Marcello's cheeks together and the little boy gurgled as his big hazel eyes looked up at Lovino. The Italian really couldn't resist that face, either of them for that matter.

"Alright, fine." The younger nation gave in as he set down Marcello's things.

In no more than 2 minuets, Lovino was undressed. The former nation moved over in the tub to make room for his lover. Lovino got in which made little Marcello squeal with joy.

"Aw liebling are you happy now that your mutti's here?" Gil cooed before kissing his son's head.

It was hard to believe that Gil was more caring and responsible now that he had a family. Before, he used to be kind of a jerk to everyone, except Romano of course. Marcello grasped at some of the bubbles and moved it between he pale chubby fingers. The baby seemed amused with the bubbles and how they felt so strange. He clapped his hands together sending bubbles flying over to Lovino.

"Naughty bambino, getting bubbles all over mama." Lovino huffed. A smirk reached his lips before he took Marcello's tiny pudgy feet and started tickling them.

Marcello squirmed and giggled in Gil's arms as his mama played with his feet. Gil chuckled and smiled down at the two. When Lovino stopped tickling at his baby boy's feet, he looked up at his husband.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked the paler man.

"Nothing just my two favorite people in the whole world." Gil replied, a glint of mischief in his ruby red eyes.

"S-Shut up." Lovino blushed before rolling in his own eyes. He splashed some water at Gil and giggled softly.

"Hey!" Gil chuckled before splashing a little water back as he still held Marcello in one arm.

Soon they were both splashing little amounts of water back and forth at each other. At one point, their son even joined in, splashing about with his own little arms. When they had all finished splashing around, the couple washed up their son then washed up themselves. After just a half hour, they all got out of the tub. Lovino wrapped a towel around his waist and then held Marcello as Gil did the same to himself. Gil grabbed Marcello's towel and wrapped the baby up in it. The former nation looked down at his son and smiled as the baby reached up for him. So he held the little one in his arms.

"You know what." Gil said as he looked over at Lovino. "Ich Liebe Dich."

Lovino looked up at the Prussian and their baby and couldn't help but smile himself.

"Ti amo anche io, mio amore." Lovino spoke softly, different from his usual tone.

The Italian walked over and kissed Gil's cheek before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Marcello's pale chubby cheek. Gil leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to their son's other cheek.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this one! I couldn't write it yesterday because I was really busy but I'll probably get the next request done tonight. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Butterflies -MaleHungaryxRomania-

**MangasAndMaple:Can you do Romania x Male! Hungary? Can Romania be the uke? And can you write it after the baby is born? Please?**

**A/N: Here ya go! I hope you enjoy ^.^**

* * *

"Who's a pretty baby?" The nation of Romania cooed as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his daughter's, Ilona Héderváry, head. The baby was just born1 month ago. She was still simply precious to both her parents. Ilona was born to the nations of Romania and Hungary.

Ilona kicked her little leg in acknowledgment and a small smile fell on her lips. Romania set the baby down on his and his lover's bed. He pulled out one of Ilona's blue dresses. It wasn't so feminine but Hungary, also know as Daniel, insisted that she grow up tough. Romania crawled back over to the bed and began dressing his daughter.

The front door could be heard opening and Romania looked up.

"Daniel is that you?" Romania called out.

Before anyone could answer back, he stood up and his curious ruby red eyes peeked around the corner of the doorway. Seconds later, a tall brunet came walking in through the door.

"Hey Vlad." Daniel smiled as he set down his sword by their dresser.

Romania, know as Vladimir by his friends and family, looked up at his lover.

"I didn't know you needed a sword to go visit Austria." Vladimir said before returning back to Ilona.

"Well ya see, there were uh tons of soldiers and stuff." The Hungarian chuckled.

Despite knowing Daniel was out hunting and just lying, Vladimir didn't say anything. He lifted up their daughter. Her emerald green eyes looked up at her father and the older nation smiled.

"Oh look there's my little girl." Daniel said before walking over and kissing her head though he was mindful of the little patch of strawberry blonde hair that resided upon it.

"Ilona missed her papa." Vladimir said just as the little girl gurgled.

"And I have missed her too. Let's go out to the yard, all of us." The Hungarian suggested.

Vladimir thought about it for a moment before nodding. Daniel walked over to the rocking chair in the room and reached behind it to grab his crossbow and arrows. He insisted bringing protection everywhere they went in case anything happened. The family all went out to the yard soon after. It was beautiful, the grass was still damp from yesterdays rain shower, the sun was shining down and it smelled fresh outside. Despite the dampness, Vladimir sat in the grass with Ilona in his lap. Daniel sat beside him and looked up at the sky before looking back at their daughter.

"She's wearing the blue dress." He noted.

"Yea well don't feel all special because of it." Vladimir said before rolling his eyes. Even if they were lovers, they still bickered and teased each other like cats and dogs.

"Alright I won't you little vampire." The Hungarian chuckled as he referred to Vladimir's red eyes and sharp canine tooth.

"Oh shut up." Vladimir said with a small smile on his face.

A moment passed before they could see a beautiful purple butterfly making it's way towards them. Ilona's attention seemed to go directly to it. The butterfly fluttered and landed on the girl's nose. Ilona's lips curved into a little smile and she gurgled happily.

"Aw do you like the little butterfly?" Vladimir smiled.

"No you're supposed to like arrows and swords." Daniel whined jokingly.

"That's stupid! Butterflies are better! They're a fairy's best friend." Vladimir replied.

"Oh and I suppose you want her to catch fairies and ride unicorns." Daniel teased.

"Only when she's older! Then she can have a unicorn of her own. Then she'll be a true princess!" Vladimir rambled on.

Daniel merely listened since he thought it was cute that his lover believed in magic and happy endings. Before either of them could speak again, there were a few more butterflies that fluttered toward them. Soon there were a ton of them. They all looked so beautiful, flying around the family. Both Romania and Ilona seemed so entranced with the creatures. Daniel was a little more creeped out at all the bugs.

Ilona giggled as the purple and blue butterflies tickled her chubby ivory cheeks. She even tried to grasp a few with her chubby little hands. Daniel leaned over and nuzzled his daughter's cheek softly. She giggled again and her eyes fell on her father.

Vladimir looked over at the two of them and smiled himself. "Te iubesc. Both of you."

The Hungarian nation looked up at his lover and smiled.

"Én is szeretlek." Daniel said before a butterfly flutter upon his own nose.

Vladimir giggled and leaned over to peck Daniel's lips. Watching her parents, Ilona giggled once more before shoving a few of her pudgy fingers in her mouth.

"Oh and we love you too little one." Daniel blushed as his lover pulled away.

"Yes, we love you more than anything." Vladimir agreed before leaning down and kissing her cheek. Daniel leaned down as well but instead, blew raspberries on her cheek. Ilona smiled and gurgled around her fingers with excitement from all the love her amazing parents were giving her.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! I know it's not the best one I've put up but it's still really fluffy and adorable! You can request away if you haven't already ^.^**


	6. Thunder -ScotEng-

**Mello's Love: how about ScotEng **  
**Scotland is the daddy **  
**England is the mommy **  
**short fluffy one **  
**may be ? **  
**what do you think ?**

**A/N: Sounds good! Here ya go, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The night was rather quiet in the Kirkland household as opposed to how usually loud it is. It was pouring rain there in London, but that wasn't rare.

Inside the kitchen of the lovely English home, Arthur Kirkland was sitting on the small crème couch as he was working on his embroidery. The blond Englishman, also known as the country of England, was trying to distract himself from the baby that was kicking like a madman in his huge belly. Yes, he was pregnant and pretty excited about it too. He loved feeling the baby move inside of him but at the moment he was cringing at all the baby's kicks.

"Hey babe," A Scottish accent called from the nearby kitchen, "Are we out of beer?"

Arthur looked up from his needle work as said man with the Scottish accent walked into the living room.

"Hm I think so." Arthur replied.

The redhead, Allistor Kirkland, let out a small sigh before he took a seat next to his lover. The nation of Scotland watched as Arthur got back to the needle and thread in his hand.

"What are you staring at, love." England asked, not breaking eye contact with the fabric he had.

"Just at the most beautiful person in the world." Allistor mused before pressing a kiss to the younger man's cheek.

"Oh shut it you git." England said softly as a red blush spread across his cheeks.

Just then, a loud clasp of thunder broke out and lightning blinked across the night sky. The tremendously loud boom even made it to the baby in Arthur's belly seeing as though it moved suddenly and quickly. Allistor's emerald green eyes gazed at Arthur who moved slightly at the little one's movements with in.

"Aye, are you alright?" The Scottish man asked.

"Oh me," Arthur chuckled softly but nervously, "I'm fine, it's just the baby that's all."

"Are ye sure?" Allistor asked again before placing a hand on England's swollen 7 month belly.

Another loud clasp of thunder rung out and this time Allistor could feel the baby move against his hand.

"Ah it's the bairn." The red head nodded once.

"I supposed it's afraid of the thunder, love." The blond said, placing his embroidery hoop, along with the needle and thread, on the coffee table.

"That's so cute, such a wee little thing afraid of thunder." Allistor said before a smile reached his lips. "Don't worry in there, daddy will protect you."

The Scottish man got down and leaned in front of his lover so he was face to face with Arthur's belly. He gently put both his ivory hands on either sides of it, which earned a small smile from Arthur. A bolt of lightning struck the sky and was quickly followed by the boom of loud thunder. Arthur could feel the baby jump quickly at the sound and squirm around.

"Aye don't worry lad." Allistor spoke softly to their unborn child. "It'll be alright, mommy and daddy are here to protect you. Ain't no storm gonna get to you."

Arthur couldn't help but run his fingers through his lover's silky red locks as he spoke. It overjoyed him when Allistor got affectionate for their child instead of being drunk, loud and obnoxious like he usually is.

"I know what I'll do." The Scot said. "I'll sing ye a song."

A song? Arthur wasn't sure Allistor knew much about lullabies since he mostly listened to dancing and party songs.

"Go to sleep my baby, close your pretty eyes." The older man began, his Scottish accent seeming to get thicker with each word. "Angels up above you, watching very close from the skies." He paused for a moment in thought, trying to remember the last lines. A moment later, he remembered and continued to sing as Arthur still tussled the red locks of hair Allistor had. "Great big moon is shining, stars begin to peep." He placed a gentle kiss on the Englishman's belly before whispering the last line. "Time for little pickaninnies to go to sleep."

The two waited a moment to see if the baby would jolt again or move frantically but it didn't. No, the baby only kicked gently at one of Allistor's hands before it stopped its movements. Though, the real test was brought on as yet another clasp of thunder sprung out again. Nope. The baby seemed calm now thanks to the Scot's singing.

"I think that did the trick." Arthur smiled. "Thank you, love."

"Aye, it was no problem babe." Allistor replied, looking up at the Englishman. "I love ye."

"And I love you too, dear." England said softly.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! I've never written anything about Scotland so I hope this isn't too bad! Request if you haven't and review, lovelies! **


	7. Sorry -Authors Note-

Hi guys

Im sorry I haven't updated recently, my laptop is not working so I haven't gotten a chance to write new chapters. I'll try updating from my phone if I can.

Thank you for hanging in there guys

My apologies


	8. The Unexpected -DenNor-

**((Kokomi-Chan: Hi there! I've loved your stories so far...and well I'd love you do to a month by month DenNor mpreg (Uke Norge) with like a premature birth or some shocking twist like that? Thank you :3  
**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! But here you are, I hope you like it ^3^))**

* * *

**Month 1**

"Damn it." The blonde nation of Norway muttered as he examined the plastic stick in his hand. The stick contained a little pink "+" sign on it and Norway knew what that meant.

"How am I supposed to tell Mathias?" Norway mumbled, referring to his lover, the nation of Denmark. After feeling strange the past 2 weeks, Norway, also known as Lukas, started to think there was something really wrong with him.

He'd been feeling weak and getting morning sickness for the past few weeks so he had told Finland, Tino, about it and Finland had brought up something about pregnancy so Lukas started thinking back to all the times he and Mathias had sex without any protection so that caused him to buy a few pregnancy tests and take them.

"Maybe it's wrong." Lukas assured himself before throwing out the test. "I should take another one to be sure."

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO—

5 tests later, Lukas could see they all read the same result.

Positive.

So the personification sighed once again as he sat at the edge of the bathtub. He was going to be a mamma in a few months. And Mathias was going to be a daddy in a few months.

Dear God, Mathias is going to be a dad.

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO—

About a week later, Norway was watching in the living room, cuddled under a blanket while clasping a mug of hot chocolate. He still hadn't told Mathias about the baby and didn't intend on doing so for at least another month.

"Hey Norge I'm home!" A loud, obnoxious voice called out as the front door slammed shut.

The taller blonde walked into the room and plopped down on the couch.

"Hey." Norway said rather quietly as he sat up straighter.

"What have you been up to babe?" Denmark asked before enthusiastically planting a kiss onto his lover's cheek.

"Just watching crappy movies on tv." Norway told him.

"That sounds uh fun.." Denmark replied before smiling brightly again. "I was just out at the bar. Hey do we have any more beer?"

"I'm not very sure." Norway answered as Denmark got up.

Leaving Lukas alone gave him some time to think a little more. He was still contemplating on telling Mathias about the baby sooner. How would he react? Would he even want it?

As that thought crossed his mind, Lukas' stomach churned and he had the sudden urge to throw up. The Norwegian placed his mug down on the coffee table before getting up and running to the bathroom.

These few months are going to be a drag.

**Month 2**

"I wonder why you've been so sick." Mathias sighed as he placed a cup of ginger ale on the nightstand.

Lukas was in bed, completely weak and tired out from the nausea and vomiting.

"It's a mystery." Lukas grumbled as he sat up and took the glass in his hands. It had only been two weeks later and already the symptoms of Lukas' pregnancy were getting worse. Mathias started to pick up on it and became suspicious of it, he even thought about asking Iceland about it, maybe he knew more about what was going on.

"You should get some sleep, elsker." The Dane suggested.

Lukas gave a simple nod before taking one last sip and setting the glass back down. Mathias kissed the top of Lukas' head before heading out the room and turning off the lights.

-OO—OO-OO—OO—OO—

"I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you!" Finland exclaimed happily. Lukas didn't know who to talk to about all this and he just needed to tell someone about everything. He considered telling his little brother but he wasn't sure how Iceland would react, he knew Finland would be happy though.

"Yea, thanks." Lukas said quietly. "How do you think I should tell Mathias?"

"Hm." Finland thought for a moment. "Make it something cute like while playing a guessing game or hide baby booties in one of his drawers full of clothes."

The nation of Norway subconsciously placed a hand on his stomach before thinking.

"I'm not sure about that, I think I might mess it all up." The Norwegian shrugged.

"Mess up what?" A curious voice asked.

Sealand came running into the room, happy to see Norway since he hadn't seen the nation in quite a few weeks.

"Oh well you see Peter." Finland began but quickly looked at Norway to see if it was all right to tell the little nation.

The Norwegian nodded slightly before looking back at Peter.

"Okay!" Finland smiled. "Mr. Norway here is going to have a baby! And he's planning on telling Mr. Denmark soon too!"

"A baby?" Peter wondered. "Well where is it? Is it coming in the mail? You should tell Denmark soon cause mail orders come in quickly! Especially if you order prime!"

Lukas chuckled at Sealand's innocence. "No Peter, the baby is not coming in the mail, the baby is in my tummy."

Peter ran up to Lukas and poked the older nation's belly. "In there? Mama how did it get in there?"

"I'll tell you when you grow up." Finland told the boy nervously.

A small smile played on Norway's lips. Finland's suggestion actually did help; he now knew the right way to tell Mathias. Something that was a bit creative.

**Month 3**

The first week of the third month of Lukas' pregnancy rolled along quickly and he found his stomach to be growing now. The Norwegian checked his stomach in the mirror every day to see how big he was growing (which was hardly noticeable). Only he himself really noticed and he was grateful for that. He was certainly glad that Mathias couldn't tell! Though he did plan on telling him very soon. One day, Lukas walked into the kitchen where Mathias was happily sipping on a beer.

"Hey." Mathias smiled.

"Hey." Lukas smiled softly. "I was wondering, could you maybe make me some Aebelkage?"

"AebelKage? You normally don't like Danish sweets." Mathias stated, obviously surprised.

"Shut up and just make the damn desert." Norway snapped before storming out of the kitchen.

Denmark's eyes widened at that. Norway had been acting so strange lately (beside the throwing up). He'd be mean one minuet the nice the next. It was so strange. Not wanting to make Norway even angrier so he set his beer down and got to work on the Danish apple desert.

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO—

The third month seemed the hardest. Lukas was clutching the sides of the toilet as he vomited up the dinner he just consumed not even a half hour ago. When his body was done he leaned back and sighed heavily.

"God this is so annoying." Norway sighed before flushing the toilet and standing up to rinse out his mouth.

Today was the day that he would tell Mathias about the baby so he had to hurry and get everything ready. Quickly washing his hands and rinsing out his mouth, he took a deep breath and rand out the bathroom to the kitchen. Hopefully this would work.

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO—

"Lukas I'm home!" Mathias called out as he walked through the front door. He was instantly greeted by the smell of cake and sweets.

"I'm in the kitchen!" A familiar voice called out.

Mathias followed the smell down the hall and to the kitchen. The shorter blonde's back was turned away from the taller nation.

"Did you make cake? Now don't lie to me cause I smell it and it smells good!" Mathias enthusiastically exclaimed.

"I did, would you like to see it?" Lukas asked, back still faced toward his lover.

"Yea sure." Mathias smiled.

The Norwegian turned around to reveal the cake to the Dane. His hands shook slightly and nervously as he took a sharp breath. The cake was designed with the image of a stork carrying a baby blanket, a pair of baby booties and a rattle all frosted on which he had did himself. Mathias stared at the cake for a moment taking in the cool design but then it hit him.

"Baby stuff..?" The Dane wondered.

"I-I'm pregnant." Norway stuttered out.

A huge smile spread across Denmark's face before he leaned down and kissed his lover happily. Norway kissed back, relieved how Mathias took the sudden news.

Mathias pulled away after a few seconds then kneeled down to be face to face with Lukas' stomach.

"Hello in there I'm your daddy!" Mathias shouted happily to their unborn child.

Lukas could not hold back a soft chuckle and he certainly couldn't hold back a blush as Mathias placed a kiss on the Norwegians belly.

_**Month 4**_

"Mathias wake up!"

The Dane, who was asleep, woke up quickly and sat up completely startled.

"What is it? what's wrong? Is the baby coming?!" the nation of Denmark wondered.

"No I'm only 4 months, dummy." Lukas told him. "Im just.. Well um.."

Denmark rubbed the sleep from his eyes before looking over at his lover. "what are you talking about?"

"You know." the Norwegian sighed. "Im.." the shorter blond looked down at his lap then back at Mathias.

It took a moment but then the Dane knew what was going on, "Oh you're horny again aren't you?"

Embarrassed, Lukas nodded. He hated that his sex drive was crazy now, it embarrassed him. Though it was dark, Mathias knew that his lover was blushing madly.

"Well how about we quickly fix that so we can get back to bed?" Mathias suggested, a smile making its way to his lips.

The Norwegian nodded once, a blush still on his face. With that, Denmark edged closer and pressed a sweet kiss to the smaller blond's neck.

-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-

"Damn it." Mumbled Lukas. He put on one of his shirts (well tried to), and it didn't fit. His belly was growing a lot faster than he had expected. It was strange that he was gaining weight so quickly..

"What's wrong?" A voice asked. Interupted from his thoughts, Lukas looked up at his lover.

"Im getting so fat. I dont understand why." He told the taller one.

"Well aren't you pregnant?" The Dane asked.

"I am you idiot, i just meant that I don't understand why hy I'm gaining so much of it so quickly." Lukas responded.

"Dont stress out over it babe, I'm sure everything's fine." Mathias smiled. "Now why don't you put on one of my shirts, your brother is going to be here soon."

"Alright just leave me the hell alone." Lukas snapped unintentionally. His hormones were all out of whack that day.

"Sure thing hun!" Denmark said, already used to it, and kissed his lover on the cheek.

A small sigh escaped Lukas before he put on a larger shirt. Hopefully his brother wouldn't freak out about the sudden news.

-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-

"You're what..?" A very confused nation of Iceland asked again.

'"You heard your brother, we having a baby!" Denmark exclaimed rather excitedly.

Norway shyly nodded along with it as he place a hand over his belly.

"So uh." Iceland began awkwardly. "When's the baby going to be here?"

"In about 5 months." His brother answered.

**Month 5**

"Stop touching stuff!" Lukas scolded his lover.

Mathias was looking at all the doctor stuff in the office and not to mention touching everything as well. They were at an ultrasound appointment to check if the baby was healthy. Well the baby had to be healthy, probably more than healthy since Lukas was huge now. It was weird but maybe it was because he was eating so excessively.

"I cant help it! This stuff is cool!" Mathias exclaimed as he picked up a blue doctor's glove.

Lukas sighed and as he did his doctor, Doctor Høgh came in.

"Hello Mr. Bondevik! How are you today?" The doctor asked as he set down a clipboard.

"Im fine, thank you you." Lukas replied.

"Wow, you're belly is growing so fast." The doctor chuckled.

"I know." Lukas nodded as he smiled kindly.

After setting up the ultrasound machine, it only took a few minuets before Doctor Høgh was running the wand over Lukas' belly.

"Your baby seems to be doing fine. It looks very healthy." Doctor Høgh smiled.

Denmark's eyes were glued to the ultrasound screen as the little figured was displayed.

"Look at how cool!" Mathias grinned.

Lukas smiled softly and looked to the screen himself. There was there baby, it was really exciting!

-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-

Two weeks later Lukas was sitting on the couch in the couple's Danish home. He was watching a romantic comedy on tv while eating from a carton of ice cream. Suddenly a rubber band came flying by and Denmark ran into the living room.

"What are you doing?" Lukas asked.

"Im bored!" Denmark replied as he shot another rubber band across the room.

"If you hit me I swear to-" before he could say another word he felt a weird fluttering in his belly, he was sure it was the baby. He could feel some sort of tapping motion.

Noticing Lukas' face drop, Mathias sat beside his lover.

"Are you alright?"

Lukas quickly grabbed Mathias' hand and placed it on his swollen belly. That was when the Dane could feel the baby's kicks from inside.

"Woah." Mathias said filled with amazement.

"I know. Our baby's kicking." The Norwegian smiled.

After a moment, Mathias' smile grew. "Just a few more months!"

**Month 6**

"Finland how are you with the desserts?" Mathias asked the other.

"I'll make lots of them! Lukas loves my desserts." Tino smiled.

"Okay good. Hm Iceland do you think you'd be good with invitations?" Denmark turned to face the younger.

"I guess so." Emil shrugged.

"So that leaves Sweden and I to the decorations!" Mathias nodded.

Finland turned to his husband who was sitting beside him with Sealand in his lap.

"Sure." Sweden nodded.

"Mama, Papa I wanna help too!" Peter whined.

"You can help me with desserts, how does that sound?" Tino asked.

"Alright mama!" Peter smiled.

The Nordics were planning a baby shower for Norway and currently, Mathias was assigning people tasks. He wanted it to be a surprise for his lover and this surprise was to be set for next month. By then, Lukas would be 7 months along.

"The party will be perfect!" The dane smiled excitedly. "Now who are we gonna invite?"

"Maybe we should just invite all the the nations." Sweden suggested.

"Yes that is a great idea Bernald!" Tino nodded happily. "Im sure Lukas wouldn't mind a big party."

"I hope not." Denmark chuckled lightly

-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-

A week after the Nordics started to plan Norway's baby shower, Lukas and Mathias went out to get bigger maternity clothes for Lukas since he had outgrown the ones he bought just 3 weeks ago.

"How about this one?" Lukas asked as he flaunted a dark blue v-neck T-shirt.

Mathias loved seeing his lover's baby bump, it was so cute. With that shirt, it was clear as day that he was pregnant.

"I love it, it looks really nice." Mathias said honestly.

"Thanks.." The norwegian smiled before scurrying back to the dressing room.

It went on like that for an hour, Lukas tried on clothes and asked Mathias for his opinion on them but of course Mathias thought he looked great in everything.

The two walked out, Mathias carrying all of the bags and walked around the mall. Mathias looked in the widows of a few shops and could see some toys and things for the baby. They had started to fix up the baby's room but still needed to shop for a few things.

"Why don't we go buy some more baby stuff?" Mathias suggested.

Lukas shook his head in response. "Im pretty tired, would it be okay if we just went home?"

The Norwegian had been really exhausted lately. He hated it but his doctor told him that it was just part of the pregnancy. It was just really annoying! But the Dane understood completely and nodded, they would go shopping another day.

**Month 7**

There was a knock at the door and Lukas' head shot up.

"Mathias!" The Norwegian called out.

The Dane who had been getting ready upstairs, rand down to the first floor, "that must be Tino and Bernald! Are you sure that you'll be okay alone with Peter?"

Denmark was going out with Tino and Bernald to talk over the baby shower and Tino had asked Lukas if he could babysit, Lukas of course agreed.

"Of course I'll be fine." Lukas asured his lover.

"Alright, Jeg elsker dig." Mathias said quickly before walking over to his lover. He placed a quick kiss on the smaller nation's forehead before placing another one on his huge belly.

"Elsker deg også." Lukas blushed.

Denmark flashed a loving smile before dashing to the door and opening it wide. There stood Bernald, Tino and little Peter.

"Hey little man, I hope you have lots of fun with Lukas!" Mathias smiled happily.

"I know I will!" Peter nodded eagerly.

"You be good Peter, alright?" Bernald told the boy.

"I will papa." The boy assured his parents.

The two parents kneeled down and gave Peter a quick hug and kiss before the boy ran inside the house.

"Come on let's get going, I hear there's supposed to be a storm hitting later, we don't want to get caught in that." Bernald told them.

"Sure thing." The Dane nodded and with that, he was out the door and they were all walking back to Tino's car.

Inside the house, Peter hopped on to the couch right beside Lukas and happily chatted away at the older nation's ear. The boy talked about Hanatamago, about his parents, about his friend Latvia. Norway sat there happily chatting along with him. He and Sealand got along fine and Lukas hadn't seen the boy in a few weeks so it was nice to catch up.

-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-

"Severe storm hitting Copenhagen tonight, we are just seeing some rain and fierce winds but it will definitely get worse over the next few hours."

Norway was watching the news and from what he had just heard, the storm that was hitting sounded serious. He would've called Mathias to tell him to come home but he'd rather the Dane be in shelter than in the middle of a highway during a storm.

"This news is boring." Peter spoke up. "Can we watch cartoons?"

"Oh sure." Norway nodded as he grabbed the remote. He pressed one of the buttons and changed it to a local english cartoon channel.

"Yay!" Peter cheered.

There was a sudden pain that Lukas felt in his belly. It made him squirm but he ignored it.

An hour had passed, Peter was still entertained with cartoons but Lukas found it hard to concentrate when he had these ridiculously sharp pains in his belly. They were becoming unbearable.

A half hour later, the pains increased and so Lukas got up (just barely).

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

"Im going to go lie down for a little while, just stay here and watch tv." Lukas told him.

The older nation slowly made his way to the bedroom upstairs. As he stepped in to the room, he could feel something soak through his sweat pants. He then knew exactly what was going on.

He was going into labor.

Quickly, Lukas walked over to the phone on the nightstand and dialed Mathias' number.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Hey this is Mathias leave me a message and I'll get back to you!_

Lukas mumbled a curse under his breath as he heard the message then hung up the phone to redial the hospital number.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A voice said from the other end.

"I'm going into labor, I need an ambulance." Lukas said before another contraction hit him.

"Im sorry but the storm may get in the way of help reaching you quickly, I'll try to send an ambulance." The woman said.

Lukas gave her the location though he was sure that help would arrive any time soon.

-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-

"HOLY FUCK." Lukas cried out as a contraction hit him again. His pants had been removed and he knew that he would have to deliver this baby himself.

Another contraction took over and he knew he had to push though he didnt want to startle Peter downstairs.

A few contractions later and after quite a bit of pushing, Lukas knew the head of his baby was already out.

Almost there, he thought to himself.

-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-

Soft wails echoed throughout the master bedroom in the house. The Norwegian nation, who was panting heavily and coated in sweat was holding up a tiny infant. The baby was crying and still covered in fluid as Lukas was holding him up. A little sob escaped the Norwegian as he held the infant close to him. He reaced for the damp towel beside himself and cleaned out the baby's mouth and nose before cleaning off the rest of it. It was then that Lukas really noticed the infant was a boy. It was his and Mathias' son.

As soon as he cleaned off the newborn and cut the umbilical cord, he felt another pain.

Oh no, he thought.

It was another horrible contraction which only meant another thing. He could even feel it travel down his body. He was havimg another baby, he had been pregnant with twins.

-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-

The front door to the house was opened and in stepped a very soaked Mathias along with a soaked Bernald and Tino.

"Wow that storm is really getting bad." Tino sighed.

"I know, you three can sleep here tonight if you need to." Mathias offered.

"Oh, thank you so very much." Tino smiled and Bernald nodded after.

They were gone for a few hours but came back to the Danes house as the storm progressed. Tino and Bernald headed to the living room as Mathias walked upstairs.

Walking in to the room, Mathias couldn't believe his eyes. Lukas was propped up against a few pillows as he held two bundles.

"A-Are those..?" The Dane wondered, stepping farther in to the room.

Lukas nodded, a smile on his face. "These are our little boys."

Quickly, Mathias walked to his lover's bedside and peered at the two bundles. One bundle held a infant boy with sunshine yellow hair, same shade as his own, who was fast asleep. He however already looked so much like Lukas. The other baby boy had pale blond hair similar to the Norwegian's but his eyes were wide open as well as a deep shade of blue same as his father's.

"They're perfect." Mathias spoke softly, different from his usual obnoxious tone.

"They are." Lukas nodded in agreement. "What should we name them?"

"Hm." The Dane thought for a moment before pointing to the one asleep. "How about Eskel for him. You can name the other one if you'd like."

Norway thought for a second. "I want the other one to be called Noah."

"Noah and Eskel." Mathias repeated. "That sounds perfect."

* * *

**((A/N: Im so sorry for this crappy chapter its just hard to write on my phone, I've been working on this chapter for a while so i hope you enjoyed! I'll be getting started on the next requests as soon as possible!))**


	9. Fussy Baby (Spain x Canada)

**((Cynthia-Chan1449: Hiiiiii would you mind doing a late night scene, where the baby is fussing and all the adorableness of the mommy (La Canada) is soothing him/her back to sleep? And the daddy... Is Spain. I love the pairing, so pwetty please? -puppy eyes- Have a great day!**

**A/N: This time on I didn't know I shipped it- **

**I never thought about this pair but now I find it adorable omfg so here you go, I hope you like it! ^3^))**

* * *

It was late into the evening, dipping into the morning. However the Madrid sun hadn't rose yet. Inside of a large Spanish house which resided not far from a nearby lake, a happy couple was sound asleep. The couple was the nations of Spain and older nation of Spain, or better known as Antonio, was holding his lover, Matthew, close to him as they slept. Even though Antonio was snoring, Matthew was used to the sounds that his husband made when he slept. The younger blond nation nation cuddled in to his lover as a soft sigh left his lips. This was probably the most sleep either of them had gotten in a long time.

It was almost perfect until loud deafening wails filled the whole house. Matthew mumbled softly seeing as that he didn't want to get up.

"Toni it's your turn." Matthew grumbled.

Antonio, still half asleep, said. "No mi amor, it's your turn."

The wails grew louder with every second and Matthew sighed before sitting up. His wavy blond hair was even messier than usual, his eyes had dark bags under them and he looked exhausted. The Canadian nation didnt grab his glasses off the nightstand, he was too focused on helping his son to stop crying.

Matthew walked out the room and to his son's room which was just down the hall. The room was filled with cries that could ring your eadrums unbelievably.

"Shh honey." Matthew said softly as he lifted up the little boy. "Mama's here don't cry."

The little boy scrunched up his face harder and balled his tiny fists, his tan conplection going red, as he cried harder.

"I bet you're hungry." The blond said before holding his baby closer.

The nation took the fussy child downstairs to the kitchen were he put the boy in his high chair before going to fix up a bottle. In only a minuet, the Canadian had the bottle ready and lifted up the distressed little boy. Even the baby's curl, which he had recieved from his mother, appeared to be scrunched up with distress.

"Here James." Matthew spoke softly before placing the bottle in James' mouth.

The boy drank it quietly for a few seconds, his purple eyes still glistening and streaming with tears. The baby's pudgy cheeks were stained with tears still as well. The nation sighed for a moment, happy that his little baby was quiet.

Until.

suddenly James started pushing the bottle away and whining. Canada set down the bottle and started to burp the boy but it was no use, the Spanish-Canadian baby erupted in to wails again. Matthew bounced the boy up and down gently, patting his back and singing a french song that Francis used to sing to him.

"Dodo, l'enfant do, L'enfant dormira bien vite" Matthew sang calmly before sighing, "Dodo, l'enfant do L'enfant dormira bientôt."

It was really no use, James still cried his eyes out and fussed with every word.

A few minuets later, Antonio was walking down the stairs to check on his little family.

"Is everything okay?" The spaniard asked, standing at the last stair and looking at his lover

The younger nation sighed and looked to his husband. "Not really, he's being so fussy."

The Spaniard let out a soft chuckle as he stepped off the stair. The tan nation walked over and gently scooped up his son into his arms. James however still whined and cried, waving his little balled up fists and squirming around in his father's arms.

"Oh dont cry, papi's here." Antonio said soothingly to the boy, holding him into his chest.

The baby whined and buried his face into Antonio's chest, still whining and crying. James' curl was still springing out from his curly brown hair, it wasn't scrunched.

"Try singing to him." Matthew suggested, setting the bottle down and sitting in a chair. He was so exhausted he could've fallen asleep right there.

"I've got something even better Mattie, I'll sing him a nursery rhyme!" The Spaniard smiled. "Este cerdito fue al mercado," The older nation said in a silly voice as he gently pinched the baby's cheek.

James looked up, soft whines coming from him, hi violet eyes were still glossy with tears but he seemed to be listening to his father.

"éste compró la carne," Antonio continued in a silly voice, tapping his son's nose gently. "éste la llevó a casa,"

The baby was now sucking on his fingers, eyes big as he listened.

"éste la cocinó, Y el más pequeñito, ¡todita

todita se la comió!" Antonio smiled brightly before kissing James' head.

Matthew was surpised that it was so quiet and that the ryhme kept him that way. James blinked a few times and then his face started to twist into frustration as he whined around his fingers. It was a matter if seconds before he was fully crying again.

The parents sighed softly in sync.

"I dont know why he's so fussy, I'm not sure what to do anymore." The Canadian said softly.

"Mi amor, desperate times call for desperate measures." Antonio said as he placed the baby down into the Canadian's arms.

Matthew situated the baby in his lap, holding the boy up. James still whined, occasionally hiccuping from crying.

"I used to do this for Lovi when he was sad." The older nation smiled. He then stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes in a silly face.

James silently cried but started to watch Antonio. The Spaniard pushed up his nose with one finger, which made him look like he had a pig's nose, and crossed his eyes yet again in a funny face.

This made the little one smile a little and coo happily.

"I think it's working, he's smiling." Canada said with a hint of happiness himself.

"Sí, it used to make my little Lovi smile too!" Antonio grinned.

Antonio pulled on his ears and made fish lips at their son, that made the boy squeal with delight.

"one more face and I think we're good to go, dear." Matthew smiled.

A nod came in reply. The Spaniard puffed up his cheeks before leaning in and blowing raspberries on James' cheek. The baby went in to a fit a cheers and adorable laughter as he placed his little tan hands on his father's face.

"Aw my little tomate is happy now aren't you?" Spain said before kissing the boy's little nose.

"Finally, it took long enough ." Canada huffed playfully before placing a loving kiss on James' curly brown hair.

A little smile stood on James' face before he yawned cutely and balled up his hand to rub his sleepy eyes.

"Come on honey, let's get you back to bed." Matthew spoke.

-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-

Canada set the boy down in his crib, placing his blue blanket over him.

"Goodnight sweetheart, mommy loves you." Matthew said softly then leaned down and pressed a kiss to the baby's cheek.

"And Papi loves you too." Antonio said lovingly and did the same as his lover just done.

After kissing their son goodnight, the couple went back to their bed to try and get some rest.

"Goodnight Toni, I love you."Matthew murmered, already half asleep as he snuggled furthur under the blanket.

"Buenas noches mi amor." Antonio said before yawning. "Te amo."

And the two cuddled together until they fell asleep, even though the sun would rise soon.

**((A/N: yes i loved this one shot omg this pairing is so cute! Hope you enjoyed, this chapter kind of helped my writers block as well. I'll start on the next request as soon as i can!))**

**((The spanish nursery rhyme was basically "This Little Piggy" Here it is in English:**

**This little piggy went to the market,**

**This little one bought the meat,**

**This little one brought it home,**

**This little one cooked it done,**

**And the littlest one ate it all, all gone!))**

**((The French nursery rhyme in English is:**

**Sleepy time, the young one sleeps,**  
**The child will sleep very soon**  
**Sleepy time, the young one sleeps,**  
**The child will sleep oh, so soon.))**


End file.
